Les journalistes
by NuwielNew
Summary: Les journalistes imprudent on écrit "John Holmes". Les deux amis en discute et le sujet va les amené là ou ils se surprendront ! Comment finira cette discutions ? Présence très très légère de Slash ! Dernier textes retravaillé !


**Titre :** _Les journalistes._

**Auteur :** _NuwielNew alias Nuwiel_

**Nombre de chapitres :** _1/1 chapitre._

**Nombre de mots :** _1 511 mots environs._

**Personnages principaux :** _Sherlock Holmes et John Watson_

**Genre :** _Os_

**Style de texte :** _Romance, slash très léger._

**Autre(s) :** _Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la série ''Sherlock'' de la BBC One Drama._

_Voilà le dernier texte présent sur mon ancien compte, Nuwiel, aujourd'hui inacessible. J'espère que la fin vous plaira plus que l'autre version et que j'ai réussis à supprimé beaucoup de fautes !_

* * *

><p>Sherlock et John avaient été convoqués devant plusieurs journalistes pour expliquer cette mystérieuse réapparition du détective, trois ans après son saut de l'ange. Le lendemain de ce rendez-vous, ils apparaissaient déjà dans de nombreux journaux. Par simple curiosité, John en prit un et une fois à Baker Street, dans son fauteuil avec une bonne tasse de thé, il commença sa lecture. Quelques instants plus tard, Sherlock apparût à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre, encore en pyjama et robe de chambre. John leva le nez du journal et le plia sèchement.<p>

« - Pourquoi es-tu énervé cette fois-ci ? Commença le brun, pleinement réveillé.

- Je ne le suis pas ! Cracha le blond.

- Tu viens de prouver le contraire, allez dit, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Rien Sherlock, pour une fois tu n'as rien fait. Répondit calmement John. »

Sherlock s'allongea de tout son long dans le canapé et attendit la suite. Cette dernière ne vint pas.

« - Alors ? Repris-t-il.

- Alors quoi ? Répondit John agacé. Tu as lu le journal. Non attend répond pas, je sais que non. Et bien surement à causse de ces idiots de journalistes !

- On pourrait presque m'entendre parler, eh bien, qu'ont-ils fait?

- Ils se sont trompés avec les noms de familles. Ils ont écrit 'John Holmes'. S'énerva le blondinet.

- Et ils ont inversé pour moi ? Ria l'autre garçon. Ils m'ont nommée Sherlock Watson ?

- Très drôle Sherlock ! Le truc c'est que non. Tout le monde va de nouveau croire que nous sommes un couple. »

Pour couper court à la discussion, John soupira un coup avant d'aller servir un thé à son ami. Ce dernier, c'était mis à réfléchir, les mains jointes sous le menton et les yeux grands ouverts. Il prit la parole quelques instants plus tard, rompant en même temps le silence qui pesait dans la pièce.

« - Enfaite, en quoi cela t'est-il dérangeant ?

- C'est pas vrai … C'est un mensonge… Même si au final, faut bien avoué que John Holmes ça sonne assez bien … conclut John s'étonnant lui même d'avoir vraiment dit cela. »

Sherlock s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, face à John et l'observa intensément. Ce dernier sentait le regard perçant de son ami et n'osait à peine le quitter des yeux. Il regrettait déjà ses paroles qui étaient surement entrain de soulevé des tonnes d'idées dans l'esprit brillant qui lui fessait face.

« - Si ça sonne bien, où est le problème ? Ce n'est peut-être pas la vérité, mais en quoi l'avis des gens doit-il te tourmenter ainsi ? Questionna le géni.

- Comment ça 'ce n'est peut-être pas la vérité' ? C'est pas la vérité … fut la seule réponse qui traversa l'esprit de John. »

Sherlock ignora la question et scruta son ami attendant une réponse.

« - Surement parce que les gens qui nous regarderons, ne nous regarderont plus de la même manière, au lieu de nous considérer comme de simples amis, ils s'imagineront des choses sur lesquels je ne tiens pas à m'étaler, mais ces pensées leurs obligeront en quelques sortes à nous regarder différemment. Répliqua John, hésitant, avant de se perdre dans ses propres mots.

- Et tu as peur de ce que pensent les gens ou du changement que cela occasionnera ?

- Si tu savais ce que peut s'imaginer un esprit normal sur un couple homosexuel, toi aussi tu aurais peur Sherlock.

- C'est donc cela qui t'effraye, ce que les gens peuvent penser de nous ! »

Sherlock s'était redressé en écoutant les paroles qui suivirent :

« - Non ! … Heu, si enfaite… Je n'aimerais pas qu'ils s'imaginent des mensonges, sauf que je ne peux pas les empêcher, même toi tu ne peux pas et pourtant tu es 'LE' Sherlock Holmes.

- Si tu ne veut pas que ce qu'ils pensent soit faux, tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que cela soit vrai, non ? dit insouciamment le susnommé.

- Pour certaines chose, peut-être, mais pour d'autres, je ne pense pas que cela soit sage. Répondit le blond sarcastiquement.

- Et pourquoi ? Le brun avait compris mais n'en fît rien, un plan avait germé dans son cerveau.

- Il faudra d'abord ton consentement. Soupira l'autre homme.

- Dans ce cas je te l'offre.

- Mais aussi que tu comprennes de quoi je te parle. Car pour ce sujet-là, tu n'es pas vraiment le plus calé. Continua John, souriant légèrement.

- Explique moi et je comprendrais. »

Avec ces mots, Sherlock venait d'entrer dans le jeu qu'avait lancé John. Ce dernier se mît à réfléchir un moment car expliqué à un génie, ce que tout le monde savait depuis l'adolescence n'était pas chose aisé. Puis une idée lui vint. Il pris son ordinateur portable et s'installa à coté de Sherlock. Il se mit à chercher sur internet, une analyse pour l'entrer: 'couple'. Quand il trouva, il l'a lu dans sa tête et l'expliqua à Sherlock.

« - Alors, on va commencer par le plus simple. Un couple en général, flirt. C'est-à-dire, ils se tiennent la main, vont dîner ensemble, vivent ensemble, se donnent des surnoms plus ou moins communs, …

- On fait déjà la moitié de tout ça, le coupa Sherlock, sauf pour les surnoms et franchement, vue la stupidité qu'il faut pour appeler quelqu'un 'mon poussin', non merci.

- Heu … oui. S'étrangla le plus petit, évitant d'éclater de rire à l'idée d'un Sherlock l'appelant ainsi et oubliant la première remarque.

- Que c'est ennuyeux et ridicule !

- Surtout quand c'est toi qui dis ça ! C'est tellement ironique ! Cette fois, John n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Te tenir la main ne me gêne pas, le brun accompagna ces mots du geste, mais je t'appellerais toujours John ! »

Surpris par la main grande et froide, qui c'était posée sur la sienne, John sorti de son fou rire et regarda Sherlock, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Une sensation de chaleur lui prit le cœur, c'était tellement agréable qu'il aurait voulu que cette main ne parte jamais. Mais Sherlock la retira lentement, finalement plus gêner que ce qu'il disait. Ce dernier se repencha donc devant l'écran, un soupçons d'impatience dans le regard :

« - Et ensuite ?

- Hum, John se tourna de nouveau devant l'ordinateur. Heu … Ils s'embrassent souv… »

Son cœur rata un battement, avant qu'il n'ais pu finir la phrase, son attention c'était de nouveau tourné vers le grand brun qui le regardait. Ce dernier venait de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Un baiser tellement rapide, que le ressenti était plus léger qu'une plume même si la surprise était bien plus grande.

« - Pas comme cela, répondit doucement le blond encore surpris.

- Hum. Sherlock se raclât la gorge, les pommettes légèrement rosies et l'invita à continuer d'un léger signe de tête.

- Et enfin, je pense que tu connais la suite. C'est plus ou moins catholique mais je ne pense pas que j'ai besoins de t'expliquer ces détails là… »

Ah la fin, les deux hommes avaient les joues aussi roses que l'autre.

« - Au moins j'ai réussis quelque chose. Commença le cadet.

- Réussis quoi ?

- À te faire avouer, indirectement certes, mais, tu aimerais bien être en couple avec moi. Continua-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Lui lança John.

- Tu en es sûr ? »

Sherlock avait fini la discussion sur un ton de défi et le blond le pris comme tel. Il s'approcha légèrement du brun, et après avoir murmuré un petit «Viens là, idiot ! », posa ses mains en coupe de chaque coté de la tête de Sherlock, avant de déposer sur ca bouche, un baiser chaste, plus long que celui qu'il avait reçut. Sherlock, surpris par cette initiative, se mit à apprécier ce baiser et y répondit avec entrain. Après en avoir échangé plusieurs, avec autant de délicatesse et de tendresse, les deux hommes se séparèrent un peux, pas du tout gêner cette fois. Sherlock avait passé son bras autour de la taille de John et celui-ci avait posé sa tête contre le cou du plus grand, profitant de chaque seconde. C'est alors qu'il sentit les vibrations de la voix de l'homme qu'il avait embrassé.

«- Tu vois, maintenant tu a eu ce que tu voulais. Murmura Sherlock.

- Donc on est désormais un couple ? Demanda hésitant le blond.

- À toi de voir. Mais sache que tu me déçoit un peut.

- Pardon ? John se mit à s'inquiéter

- Quoi ? C'est tout de même une déduction facile, tu aurait pus la faire tout seul. »

« Idiot » fut le seul mot que put répliqué John avant de rire contre Sherlock, l'emportant dans un autre baiser plus profond. La chaleur qui avait empli leurs cœurs en début de soirée, au juste toucher de leurs mains, revinrent à chaque baiser et à chaque contacte qu'ils échangèrent, plus puissant qu'auparavant.

* * *

><p><em>Dans l'espoir de vous avoir fait plaisir en retravaillant (enfin!) c'est vieux textes, je vous retrouverais dans vos superbes reviews et dans un prochain texte tout neuf cette fois !<em>

_- NuwielNew alias Nuwiel-_


End file.
